No hay final feliz
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Una realidad que pocos vemos... Pero no por eso dejan de ser ciertas. 'song-fic' es mi historia de navidad que no tiene nada que ver con ella -.-' .yaoi


**HOLA!**

**Bien, esta es mi historia de Navidad… de acuerdo no, verán; sucedió un 24 de diciembre pero no se vasa en la navidad (en sí). Es una historia sobre la realidad, una muy triste pero muy cierta. **_**No todo es lo que parece**_** y los protagonistas lo aprendieron por las malas :'(**

**Nombre: no hay final feliz**

**Cantante: porta**

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

**Espero sea de su agrado y feliz navidad…**

''_la vida toma muchos giros… el futuro es incierto y equivocarse es inevitable''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡es increíble que sigas diciendo eso!- me gritabas, otra noche de discusiones y lo peor, lo peor es que ninguno deja el orgullo de lado para decir un _lo siento_

-¡¿y no es cierto?- te inquiero de nuevo, era la misma historia de siempre, empiezo a pensar que nuestra lucha fue en vano

-¡siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Nunca vas a cambiar Fudou!-

-¡¿y crees que no eh tratado? ¡Pero resulta que todo es mi culpa!-

-¡como siempre!-

**Todas las historias tienen un final y no es feliz;**

**Quizá me equivoque pensando en un futuro junto a ti.**

-¡siempre me lo dijeron, pero yo de idiota no los escuche!-

-¡tal vez debiste casarte con Sakuma y no conmigo!- te quedaste callado ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? 7 años juntos y hasta ahora todo sale a la luz

-tú nunca me quisiste… ¿cierto?-

**Y sé que no se puede cambiar nada ya,**

**Paso de rayadas porque ni siquiera ya me quedan ganas.**

**Tengo una espina clavada que se agota como la tinta,**

**No todo es tan bonito como te lo pintan.**

**Y lo siento, sé que no soy perfecto pero caray,**

**Juro no volver nunca jamás a mirar hacia atrás.**

Permanecimos callados en aquel departamento que compartíamos, aquel que tubo cientos de buenos momentos…y miles de los malos

-si te quise Yuuto es solo que… esto ya no esta funcionando-

-te dejaste llevar por…-

-¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-¡a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás!-

-¡no es eso!-

-¡¿entonces qué es?-

Las apariencias…no eso no; tal vez que nuestros orgullos sean demasiado grandes, si, seguro es eso

**Nadie puede calmar este odio que encierro dentro,**

**Mi cuerpo está por explotar, murió y quedó sin sentimientos.**

**Miento al decir que soy otro pero vivo en el abismo,**

**No es que mi corazón esté roto, es que ya no es el mismo.**

-a mí nunca me importo el hecho de que no vivamos en el lujo y lo sabes- tus ojos carmesí estaban cristalizados, ¿Qué podía hacer? El amor se fue como vino, rápido y sin aviso

-esto nunca debió haber pasado Yuuto- dije mirando al suelo, sabias lo que significaba

-creí que podríamos vivir felices juntos-

-te equivocaste…-

-…lo sé…-

**Mis ojos están secos, ya no lloran,**

**Pero quiero desahogarme de este peso que me controla.**

**Y quizás sea verdad, ya no sé qué creer,**

**Quizá el amor no exista y me pregunto por qué creí en él.**

Nunca pensé que yo podría enamorarme, y luego llegaste tú… quien menos esperaba, el chico perfecto, el gran Yuuto Kidou.

Mi enemigo, mi rival, mi amante y el amor de mi vida… pero ahora

-estaba segado Akio, pero ahora lo veo todo con claridad-

-¿te arrepientes?- pregunte, como si no supiera ya la respuesta

-no- dijiste con simpleza

-¿qué?-

**Las promesas son mentiras, el silencio te escucha,**

**El tiempo nos olvida, la vida es una continua lucha.**

**El paisaje cambia porque no puedo pintarlo yo;**

**Si sigo aquí es porque tengo un contrato con Dios.**

**Mis heridas no se sanan, pero sí se hacen más grandes**

Pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, viví muchas humillaciones por parte de tu padre y demás, solo para ¿qué?, ¿pasar un par de años con una persona que es exactamente igual a mi? Terco eh impulsivo O quizás porque muy en el fondo si sentía algo de… amor

-sé que mi forma de vida te hiso daño…lo lamento, si te quiero pero, ya no se –

-yo si lo sé- levantaste tu rostro para mirarme confundido, me acerque a ti y acaricie tu mejilla, luego toque suavemente tus labios y con mis ojos aun cerrados-…ya no siento nada-

-lo sé…-

**¡Tú no me entiendes, cállate, mírame, dime que sientes!**

**Tú decides si quieres olvidarme o vivir con eso.**

**Confieso que no sigo siendo aquel aunque lo intento.**

**Te juro que pensé que tú podías ser mi vida**

**y no quiero pensar que me equivoqué como la mayoría.**

**y sé que mereces mucho más,**

**Quizás me sienta así por nunca sabértelo dar.**

-cr-crei que podría…-comencé a balbucear, tu, el amor de mi vida, mi primer amor y ahora no siento absolutamente nada

-discutimos demasiado, esto no va a llegar a nada, nunca cambiaremos-

-¿cambiaremos? Que no ere tu el que decía que me querías tal como soy-

-no me refería a…-

-¡¿entonces a qué?-

-¡esta es una de las razones por las que jamás funciono lo nuestro, tú nunca me escuchas!-

-¡¿nunca? ¡dices que nunca te escucho!- y de nuevo, cuando creíamos tenerlo todo arreglado, una discusión nueva comienza

**Se empieza por perder la ilusión y luego la magia,**

**después va la esperanza hasta que ya no queda nada;**

**¡Solo rabia, odio! Todo esto porque se acaba.**

**Sientes como la poca luz que queda se apaga.**

-¡como querías que te escuchara si todo lo que hacías era quejarte y claro, alabar al tan adorado Sakuma!-

-¡pues él si trataría de apoyarme en las cosas que hago!- inquiriste molesto

-¡claro como yo no lo hago! ¡De nuevo; ¿Por qué no te casaste con él? ¡Estoy seguro de que tu vida seria perfecta estando con ese idiota!-

-¡porque no me enamore de él…! Me enamore de ti-

-yo…-

-no digas nada-

**Y no hay final feliz, pero sí pudo haberlo**

**si no fuera por esta vida que llevo podría verlo con mis propios ojos,**

**y sí, se que fue por mi culpa,**

**Dejé de poner de mi parte y me callé como una puta.**

-¡y no trataste de hacer nada para mejorar!- azotaste la puerta del baño luego de esas palabras

-¡¿y qué esperabas? ¡Nunca estas en casa y cuando lo haces es solo para darme ordenes y hablar de lo mal que hago las cosas!-

-¡es porque eres un desastre!- comencé a golpear la puerta para que abrieras-¡debiste hacer algo con tu vida!-

-¡y aun así volvías a casa!-grite con amarga ironía-¡si tanto detestas como soy y todo lo que decías era mentira ¿por qué no te fuiste?-

-¡porque pensé que lo que teníamos podría vencer los problemas!-

-¡¿y qué era lo que teníamos?- la puerta se abrió lentamente

-problemas…-

**Yo también cometo errores y estoy harto de pecar,**

**Por mucho que me mueva siento estar en el mismo lugar.**

**¿Rectificar o no? He aquí la cuestión,**

**Lo siento no sirvió de nada: el orgullo pudo al corazón.**

-¿a dónde vas?- me preguntaste al ver que tomaba mi chaqueta y mis cartera-¿serás tú el que huya?-

-¿así que no te fuiste porque sentías que huías?-

-no me tergiverses, sabes que odio que hagas eso-dijiste molesto

-y que deje los platos sucios, y que me burle de tus googles, y que no te llame en todo el día, que no saque la ropa a lavar, que olvide nuestro aniversario… pero aun así no te conozco-

-nunca te esforzaste-

-tu tampoco me conoces-

-eso no es cierto, tu eres igual a mí, la única diferencia es que tú no te conoces a ti mismo-

**Lo reconozco, los dos tuvimos fallos,**

**Pero yo me acabé cansando del amor cuando sé que tú no.**

**Y lo peor es que sueño con recuperar esa vida,**

**El rap me arrebató tantísimo que ni te lo imaginas.**

**Y juré no mirar hacia atrás pero cada día lo hago,**

**Sabes bien que es la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo.**

**Quiero cambiar, fui ese cobarde que se dio por vencido**

**y te aseguro que me odio y odio en lo que me he convertido,**

-¿Akio, como puedes amar a alguien si ni siquiera te amas a ti mismo?-

-ni yo mismo lo sé…- abrí la puerta de apartamento en donde una vez fuimos uno, pero ahora… ya no sé, no, si lo sé.

-así que… ¿A dónde iras?-

-¿aun te preocupo?- pregunte sin voltear a verte

-nunca has dejado de hacerlo, nunca dejaras de preocuparme- tu vos sonaba sincera, aun me amabas pero, yo ya no siento nada

**Solo soy uno más o ni siquiera eso.**

**Yo también sufro aunque no rezo a un dios solo me tengo a mí.**

**Perdí personas, perdí tiempo y cosas que me quiero,**

**algo que no podría pagar ni el mismísimo dinero**

-feliz navidad Yuuto- finalice y sin esperar alguna respuesta Salí del lugar rumbo a… aun no lo sé, pero cualquiera era mejor que ese

Sé que te hice mucho daño, yo también me lo hice a mí mismo. No podía seguir con esa mentira, se que sabrás olvidarme y sino pues, realmente ya no me importa

Fuiste los únicos momento lindos en mi vida y te agradezco por eso pero… simplemente ya no había nada que reparar, todo estaba destruido, ambos lo fuimos destruyendo, no soy para ti y tú no eres para mi… aun así y aunque encontremos a las personas adecuadas

…_no hay final feliz_…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**muy bien, sinceramente esto ya me lo esperaba… un final depresivo y aunque pudo terminar bien…no lo hice**

**le explicare: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Akio en que ''no hay finales felices'' pero a la vez digo que a mi parecer, no hay nunca un final; ''siempre es un nuevo comienzo''**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Es mi primer fic musical :D**

**Todo poético como lo único que hago -.-' si nos ponemos a pensar…eso no es tan malo hahaha**

**Preguntas: a su juicio…**

**1*¿Qué les parece la canción? (adoro a Cristian: porta, es lo máximo =D)**

**2*¿debería seguir haciendo fic de este tipo? (tengo otras ideas)**

**No las voy a matar con preguntas jijiji**

**Espero leernos pronto y sin más, matta ne Ikiro fuera =P**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
